Image enhancement is an important factor in the field of video processing. On the end user side of an image/video application, image enhancement techniques are typically applied as part of post-processing filtering to improve picture quality. Conventional media processors improve picture quality by magnifying the high frequency component to increase the detail/sharpness of picture content. Unfortunately, magnifying the high frequency component blindly will lead to undesirable picture quality due to the magnifying of the noise detail of picture content.